


Kid Arachnid and Freezerburn

by Shaedearest



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaedearest/pseuds/Shaedearest
Summary: Miles Morales and Todoroki Shouto were from two completely different dimensions and very different people.Who'd had thought they'd be best friends?
Relationships: Ganke Lee/Miles Morales, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Kudos: 4





	Kid Arachnid and Freezerburn

Hello!I came up with the crossover brotp of Miles and Todoroki and i want to wrte fics about them but i have no ideas.I'd appreciate prompts in the comments!This will have Interwebs and Todomomo


End file.
